Dareya forever
by Dareya Forever
Summary: dareya Two shot Read nd review
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone .. aaj mera bday hai toh soch aaj dareya par two story likho ...i hope all you like this story

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

* * *

at bureau

sab log bureau mai kaam kar rahe ho hai ... .. . shreya enter hoti hai ...aur sab ko good morning wish karti hai apni desk par beht kar apni kaam karne lagti hai ... kuch der baad daya enter hota hai ... ... daya sab log daya good moring wish karte hai ...

shreya : good moring sir

par daya use ignoor kar rahe hota hai ...aur kaam karne lagta hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : daya aap mujhe abhi naraz hai ... aur wo sad hokar apni deks par chali jaathi hai ...

lunch time

sab log cafeteria lunch ke liye jaate hai ...sirf dareya hi hoti hai bureau mai shreya daya ke pass jaathi hai ..

shreya : daya lunch time hoge hai ...aapko lunch nahi karna

daya : tum lunch karlo mujhe bhook nahi hai ...

shreya : okay ...aur wo cafeteria chali jaathi hai ... ...

cafeteria

shreya tarika aur purvi ke saath jaa kar beht jaathi hai ... tarika aur purvi dono baat kar rahi hoti hai aur shreya chup behthi hoti hai ...tarika notice

tarika : kya hova tum pareshaan lag rahi ho

shreya : kuch nahi tarika

tarika : bol bhi shreya baat kya hai ...

shreya : tarika ho daya mujhe se naraz hai ...

tarika : naraz par kyu

shreya : wo kal daya ne meri liye movie aur candla light dinner plan kiya tha ...par shubh mai mom ke ghar gayi thi ...aur mai movie aur dinner ke baare mai bhool gayi ... aur mom ne mujhe ghar jaane hi nahi diya ... aur kal raat se mujhe baat nahi kar rahe hai ...

tarika : oh toh yeh baat hai

purvi : shreya pareshaan mat daya sir tumse zada der tak naraz nahi reh sakte ... ...

lunch time khatam hota hai ..aur teeno apne kaam karne lagti hai ...

at eveving sab ghar chale gaye hote hai... ... shreya aur purvi parcking lot mai hoti hai aur daya ke intzaar kar rahi hoti hai ... ... daya aata hai ... shreya ke pass aata hai ...

daya : tum ghar chali jaav mujhe apne khabre se milne jaana hai ...

shreya : hmm

daya car lekar chala jaata hai ...shreya purvi ko drop karne ke liye bolti hai ... ... purvi shreya ko ghar drop karti hai ...aur purvi ghar chali jaathi hai ...

dareya house

shreya fresh hoti hai ... aur dinner bana ti hai ... dinner banna ke baad shreya room aati hai ... .. aur daya ke wait kar rahi hoti hai ... .. shreya wait karte karte so jaathi hai ...

next morning

shreya wake up aur dekhti hai daya so rahe hota hai ...shreya fresh hoti hai aur neech jaati kichen mai aur breakfast banti hai ... break bana ne ka baad shreya room aati hai ...daya ready ho rahe hai bureau ke liye shreya us ke pass jaati hai...aur baat karne ki khoshih karti hai ... par daya us ignoor kar rahe hota hai ... shreya sad ho kar neeche chali jaati hai ... dono breakfast karte hai aur bureau chali jaathi hai

* * *

i know ek dum boring hai ...meri mind mai idea aa toh soch likh do ... i hope all this chapter

next chapter last hoga nd update soon

keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-) :-)


	2. Chapter 2

hii everyone koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

* * *

2 din baad ... daya case ke silsle mai ghar nahi aata tha ...aur nahi shreya se baat karta tha ... shreya sad rehti thi ...

at night

dareya house

daya bureau se ghar aata hai ...shreya ghar par nahi hoti hai ... daya key door kholta hai aur andar jaata hai ...aur fresh hone jaata hai ...fresh hone ke baad daya kitchen mai aata hai ... dinner banna ke liye ..par shreya ne dinner banna liye hota hai ... ..

daya (pov ) : shreya aa jaaye pher saat mai dinner karte hai ...aur vo kitchen se bhaar aata hai aur hall mai tv dekh ne lagta hai ... kuch der baad daya time dekh ta 10 : 30 bhej re he hote hai ...

daya ( pov ) : yeh shreya abhi tak aayi kyu nahi ... aur vo shreya ko phone karta hai ...par shreya phone cut kar rahe hoti hai ...

daya : sayed purvi ke ghar hogi is liye phone nahi utha rahe hai ... ...

daya tv band karta hai aur car key leta hai aur purvi ke ghar jaata hai ... daya door bell bja ta hai purvi door open karti hai

purvi : daya sir aap

daya : sorry tumha itni raat ko preshan kiya kya shreya ye ha aayi hai ...

purvi : nahi sir shreya toh kab ki chali gaye ...

daya : gaye kaha shreya

purvi : sir tarika ke ghar pa ho sakti hai ...

daya : thik hai mai dekh kar aata hu ...

daya abhirika ke ghar par jaata hai ...par shreya waha bhi nahi hoti hai.. ... daya shreya mom ke ghar bhi jaata hai ... par shreya waha bhi nahi hote hai ...

daya worried : kaha gaye hogi ... aur wo soch ne lagta hai

daya ( pov ) : sayed waha gayi hogi ... daya beach side par jaata hai ...aur dekhta hai shreya behti hoti hai ... daya use ke pass jaata hai.. aur shreya ke pass beht jaata hai ... shreya us dekhti hai

shreya : aap yeha

daya ( angrily ) : kab se phone kar hu tumha ...pata hai kab se tumha dhond reh hu tumha .. ... ...

shreya ( tear eyes ) : i am sorry daya mujhe pata hai aap mujhe naraz hai ... aur wo daya ko hug karti hai aur rone lagti hai ...daya ke gussa bhi shant ho jaata hai ...

daya : shreya kya hova

shreya : daya us din ke liye

daya ( confuse ) : kis din ke liye shreya

shreya hug se alag hoti hai ...aur daya ke eyes mai dekhti hai ...

shreya : aap ko yaad nahi hai ...apne mera liye movie aur dinner ke plan kiya tha par mai bhool gaye ... is liye toh aap mujhe 3 din tak baat nahi ki

daya : shreya mai tumse naraz nahi hu ...

shreya : aap naraz nahi hai ...

daya : nahi shreya phela tha gussa lekin tum apne mom ke ghar kitne din baad gaye thi ... aur dinner ka kya hum kabhi jaa sakte hai ... tumha ghar kaam karti hu aur bureau ka bhi tumha time nahi mil ta apni family ke liye ...

shreya : daya mai bohut kismat wali hu jo mujhe aap jaise pati mile hai ...

daya : ab ghar chali yaar mujhe bhool lagi hai ..

shreya : haa chalo...

dareya ghar pochte hai ...

daya : tum fresh hokar aavo mai khana gram karta hu

shreya : ok daya

daya kitchen mai jaata hai aur shreya fresh hone ... 20 min baad shreya fresh hokar neeche aati hai daya dinning table plate lag rahe hota hai...dono chair par baithe hai ..tabhi light chali jaati hai

shreya : yeh light ko abhi jaana tha

daya : mai candle lekar aata hu

shreya : ok

daya candle lekar aata hai aur dono dinner karte hai ... ... candle light dinner

1 hours baad light aa jaati hai ...

daya room mai so rahe hote hai ...daya trun hota hai aur dekhta hai shreya nahi hota hai... daya utta hai

daya : yeh shreya kaha gayi ...aur wo room se bhaar aata hai hall mai dekhta hai par shreya nahi hoti hai ...

daya : sayed terrace par hogi ... daya uper jaata hai aur dekhta hai ...shreya terrace par hoti hai ...

daya : shreya

shreya : haa daya

daya : yeha kya kar rahi hu ...

shreya : daya nind nahi aa rahi hai toh soch kuch der terrace par aavo ...

daya : hmm ... aur dono baat karne lagte hai ...daya was continuously staring at shreya ...suddenly it started raining due to the rain drops daya come back in his shreya stated spinning in the rain streching her hands closing her eyes ...daya just got lost in her and her eyes with moved to her... he tucked strain of wet hairs behind her ears shreya opened her eyes with a j **** when felt his touch on her cheeks ...daya cupped her face and kissed on her forehead she smiled and closed her eyes he kissed on both cheeks and leaned towards her lips he pressed his warm lips against her and started kissing shreya too responded ...they started brushing their lips against each other with every passing second the kiss deepened...after some time daya broke the kiss and gave a soft peck on her mouth she smiled shyly and looked away ... daya ilfted her up in his arms in bridal style and started wallking shreya hands were wrpped around his neck they both were looking at each other smiling ...daya took her inside the room and put her on the bed gentally ...he started kissing on her neck and then again attacked on her lips... shreya was responding him with equal passion ... m ***** his naam continuously ...daya switched off the light and they both enjoy their private moments

The end

* * *

i hope aap log ko story pasand aaye hu ...

suhashinvsk 1977 : thank you for review :-)

ksarah : thank you for review :-)

asd : thank you for review :-)

kavya : thank you for review:-)

harshikatyagi 2002 : thank you for review :-)

karan : thank you for review :-)

das fan : thank you for review :-)

and all guest thank you for review

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


End file.
